monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanfic: The Adventures of Goji Chapter XVII: A family reunion.
The Scorched volcano was a sight for sore eyes. Goji, Miki and Furo and his pack have been walking towards this place for days. Maybe here, Goji can meet his father officially. Then the group heard a roar. They looked up towards a cliff to find Blazer the Midogaron staring at them. Could not stay away for long, could you? But that is fine.... I have been expecting to see you come here. '' Goji and Miki looked at each other in confusion. But Furo the great wroggi gave an order for his pack to stay put. Then he spoke. ''Goji, Me and my pack must go back to lakeview woods, But Blazer will escort you from now on. You and Miki take care, and Goji... I hope you find what you are looking for. And with that said, Furo gave a roaring order for his pack to assemble, and they all headed back home. Blazer jumped from his cliff, and landed in front of Goji and Miki. So.... I heard you killed yourself three Deviljho Goji. You were a fool to take them on by yourself, but I am impressed. Maybe your not as weak as I thought you were. Come, We should make haste. I have seen your father for the first time, and he asked me to do him a favor and guide you to him. Now normally, I don't take orders from others, but seeing that it was a favor, rather than a direct order, and he is the Hero of Revalius, I felt it only fair to fulfill that favor. Goji and Miki wasted no time, and started to get a move on, Blazer being their escort. They encountered a few Agnaktors along the way, but they did not bother the group. Once they reached the highest point they could go, they found that there was a large altar, and on that altar, meditating, was none other than the Fatalis armor clad Hero of Revalius, Hurricurse the unforgiving wind. Goji and Miki ran to the altar. Goji spoke. "Umm, hi... Father." No response. Miki spoke to Goji. "Your father is clearly in a deep meditative trance. He is not going to wake up that easily." Then a remobra came about from the sky above and landed in front of Goji and Miki. Hello. I am Zati, I serve Hurricurse. If you want to talk to him, then I may be able to help you. He does not wake up from a trance easily, but I have been able to do so... once..... The remobra seemed to shudder at the thought of it. Goji spoke to the remobra. "So how did you do it? Is there something your not telling us?" The remobra turned to Goji, and flapped her wings and flew to eye level. I actually dropped a stone on him once. And boy was he angry at me! But I had to do it, since the Scorched Volcano was about to erupt violently. Im not so sure that I should do it, but I will do it any way. You don't happen to have anything hard and heavy enough for the job, yet llight enough for me to lift, do you? Goji reached into his pocket, and found a smoke bomb, a few stones, and the last of his flash bombs. Zati seemed to be pleased. Zati grabbed one of the larger stones, and lifted it, flapping her wings hard enough to stay aloft. Zati got high enough to hover above Hurricurse's head. She shrieked. Bombs away! She dropped the stone, and it landed right on top of Hurricurse's head. "OW! ZATI! THIS HAD BETTER BE IMPOR-" But before he finished, he had a glance at Goji, and dropped the subject. "Goji.... You have come! And who is this young lady who stands by your side?" Goji was a little nervous seeing his father for the first time. but Miki spoke for him. "I am Miki. Goji saved me from a Genprey pack some time ago." Hurricurse was smiled. "Really? Now that is what I would have done for your mother Goji. Is she well?" Goji told him that Kisisa died in a hunting accident. Hurricurse was silent for a while. But he spoke again after a while. "I'm sorry. I wish I was there to help her. But that is not why we are here I imagine. You came to ask me for help with defeating Nigrum Cor, have you?" Goji was amazed. "How did you know?" Hurricurse gave a sigh. "Because I am your father, and I know very well about the prophecy. But I am afraid I cannot help you in your battle." Goji's heart sank. At least until Hurricurse spoke again. "But I can offer you my advice. The prophecy states that you will find your inner Elder dragon. Mine is a Shanthien. But you have not discovered it yet, have you? Goji would not deny it, he has never turned into an elder dragon before. Hurricurse began to speak. "I am not as strong as I used to be. Which is why I came here, But you, Goji, you have inherited my power, so you can find your inner elder dragon. to do that, You must ask yourself this. What do you cherish most?" What do I cherish most? Goji thought to himself. He looked at Miki. He Cherished her more than anything. But love could not be that strong, could it? He was about to ask Hurricurse what he meant, when all the sudden, Hurricurse was gone. Zati shrieked. He has gone to his den. I would not bother him now. But anyways, you have a mission to NIGRUM COR! Goji nodded his head. He turned into a Rathalos. Miki got on his back. They flew off to the horizon to find Nigrum Cor, at his home, and finish him once and for all! Next Chapter The Adventures of Goji Chapter XVIII: The Battle for Revalius Category:Fan Fiction Category:Project Xenos